


Sweet Pain

by Koco



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, I'm sorry for everything, Love Confession, M/M, Scars, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koco/pseuds/Koco
Summary: When the most important person in your life hurts you it's not only physical but also mentally pain. Prompto faced this pain when his best friend pushed him from the train with the sword in his hand. They try to speak about it, but things never turn out as aspected.So Prompto learns to live with the pain in his own way.





	Sweet Pain

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: I'm really sorry for everything.  
> I spoke with a friend about the scar across Prompto's nose and I suggested that this may be Noctis' fault. At least he went after Prompto with his sword in his hand on the train.  
> The thought made me really upset so I had to write down my feelings and let them flow into this piece. I made myself cry during writing and that's why... I'm sorry.
> 
> For everything.
> 
> Please don't hate me ;.;

“That scratch…” Noctis whispered, reaching out with his hand but stopped as Prompto took a step backwards. 

Barely suppressed fear was visible in the blond’s eyes, which caused a cold shiver to down Noctis’ spine. He let his hand drop again.

“Have I… done this?” he asked, barely audible.

Prompto took a deep breath.

“Noct, that’s… nothing, really. Nothing bad, at least. Just a scratch.”

 

‘I would never hurt you.’

Never again Noctis could say these words. He had hurt Prompto - not only physical but also mentally. 

‘It’s all my fault!’

The blond said both of them had run into Ardyn’s trap and he would forgive Noctis. He hadn’t seen this coming as well, he said.

‘Murder!’

But Noctis could never forgive himself.

If he had taken one step further he would have killed his best friend. The innocent Prompto, who followed him to the heart of Nifelheim, who went with him through life-threaten dangers and who was always at his side and despite this not being his sworn duty to do so. It was his own decision.

And this person Noctis had hurt.

 

“Hey, Noct… don’t make a face like that. Everything is fine, really!” Prompto tried one more time. His raven-haired friend looked miserable.

“It’s not!” Noctis hissed. Even as Prompto tried his best to keep his smile Noctis had seen what was behind it.

The blond sighed heavily. He sank onto the edge of the bed and pulled his phone from his pocket looking at the display’s reflection of the scar across his nose.

The boys had filled him up with potions but there were wounds which didn’t heal quickly. 

“At least… I know this is real,” he whispered.

Noctis looked up. Pain was clearly visible on his face . “That before was also real,” he said emphatically. “Prom, I… I didn’t want this to happen, really. I was scared shitless by the thought of loosing you.”

Noctis took a deep breath. He wasn’t a master with words but he had to say this.

“Without you… I would not have wanted to go on …”

Prompto stopped. He let his phone sink down and stared wide-eyed at Noctis.

“What?” he asked, curiously. “For real?”

Awkwardly Noctis grimaced.

“Yeah, of course! You… You’re… ah shit,” he cursed. He took a small glimpse at Prompto.

“I meant what I said. I want to build a world without borders. And… I can’t do this without you. Therefore… you can trust me.”

On Prompto’s lips appeared a smile as bright as a hot summer’s day. 

“I do trust you,” he said without hesitation.

Angrily Noctis looked up.

“I’m serious!”

Shocked Prompto gasped as Noctis suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him close until their nose nearly touched.

He stared at Noctis, totally taken by surprise. The angry face of his friend unleashed the fear he had tried to suppress the whole time.

When Noctis realized what he had done he tried to relax again. His features went softer and he loosened his grip on Prompto’s arm.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled and averted his eyes. “I… really didn’t mean to-“

“It’s alright,” the blond interfered. He had calmed down as well.

Slowly he let his hand slide through his blond hair and worried his lips in a nervous manner.

“I said I stay by your side, whatever may come. Just… give me some time. I can deal with this,” he said.

Noctis watched him for a long time. How his friend sat there, not trying to think about how Noctis had pushed him from the train. He could only imagine what Ardyn had done to him but even that was enough.

 

‘Were you worried about me?’

The question had been full of doubt and had left Noctis with the feeling of not having said enough. There were so many unspoken words between them. But in this moment they just wanted to end it.

They would get the crystal back, bring back peace to Eos and then, finally, go home.

And then, when everything was settled down, they would have time to talk.

That was the way every one of them thought.

 

Again Noctis took a deep breath. With a small gesture he let his hand slide softly over Prompto’s arm and intertwined their fingers. 

“When this is over… I have to tell you something important,” he mumbled awkwardly.

“What?” Prompto asked, surprised but also confused at Noctis’ sudden change of topic. But before he could push the matter further the door opened and Ignis and Gladio came back. The time had come to go on and save the world.

 

And then the world turned dark.

 

\---

 

With a start Prompto woke up from his nightmare. He was soaked with sweat and panting heavily. He let his eyes wander with panic until he found the light-switch.

The small lamp filled the run-down room, which he called his own, barely with light. Various ammunitions adorned the wall. A stale sink hung on the wall. The water wasn’t drinkable anymore, but you could use it for the rest.

With a deep breath the blond stood up from the creaking bed and made his way to the sink to wash his face and to get rid of the horrible pictures which followed him since that night.

He dried his face with a towel and stopped as he took a glimpse at the mirror.

Two years had passed, since the crystal took Noctis from him and since the world was covered by darkness. Two years…

For Prompto it felt like half of eternity.

And yet he could see this last night clearly in front of his eyes. 

The reason for that was the fine line across his nose which stood out against his pale skin ever so slightly. If you didn’t pay attention to it, it was barely visible.

But Prompto knew what it meant.

Over the time he gained many more scars. Potions were rare and they had to use them sparsely.

But none of those scars meant as much as this one. When he closed his eyes and brushed over it he could see Noctis right in front of him. 

It was a wound, but it was a treasured memory too.

“Come back, Noct,” he whispered. The pain in his chest was real. Everything was real. Noctis wasn’t there anymore.

The blond sank next to the sink on the ground.

“Come back to me.”

He wouldn’t be able to stand this for long.

 

\--

 

The day was marked red in the calendar. Prompto stared at the date for a long time.

Ten years had passed since Noctis had disappeared.

Prompto didn’t know how he managed it but he was still here.

They had searched for Noctis but never found where he really was. He was out of reach.

And now he was back again.

Just like that.

Out of nothing.

As if he was never gone.

And only until he ends the night and he would pay for it with his own life.

Prompto could only see this in a bitterly ironic way. The most important person in his whole life had disappeared just like that only to come back to leave him forever.

“That’s unfair,” Prompto said, embittered.

He hated the crystal.

He hated the astrals.

He hated Ardyn and he hated Eos.

All of them had only taken Noctis away from him.

He took a deep breath and left the room which was connected to Cidney’s garage.

He had promised to stand by Noctis’ side and he would keep his promise. No matter how much it hurt.

 

The king sat outside of the camper van and talked with Ignis. All of them had met on this day, the day Noctis had disappeared. It was a ritual between them to meet up and do something together, for the old times’ sake.

And now they were really together.

Noctis looked up as he heard Prompto’s footsteps. A smile danced around his lips, carrying no warm anymore.

“You’re living here?” he asked as if it was natural. 

Prompto nodded.

“Most of the time. But I’m often in Lestallum too to help Ignis or Gladio with the hunts,” he said.

“Sound nice.”

For a quick moment Noctis averted his eyes.

“I’m glad you’re all here.”

‘He didn’t count himself as one of us anymore…’ Prompto realized. Noctis had said his goodbyes to everything. For him there was no Eos anymore. Just his fate.

And that was what made Prompto angry.

He watched him for a while and turned back to the garage.

“I take a look on the garments,” was his explanation. They would leave as soon as their king gave the signal.

 

Back in the garage Prompto laid their kingsglaive-garments on the desk. They had cared for it just for this day.

He was about to change into his when he heard footsteps behind him. He knew who it was without turning around. 

“What gave me the pleasure?” he asked with a fake smile as he turned around. Noctis stopped a few feet before him, scratching his beard as if unsure of what to say.

“Just… wanted to talk with you,” he mumbled.

Prompto laid the garment back and took a seat at the desk.

“So? About what?” he asked.

Noctis cleared his throat. He closed the distance and leaned at the wall next to Prompto.

“I’m sorry for letting you wait. I hadn’t expected any… all of this…”

Prompto stared right through him.

“No big deal! Ten years… that’s a joke,” he said in a teasing tone which always made his way over his lips whenever he felt uneasy.

“It’s not,” Noctis sighed. “Do you remember how I wanted to tell you something when everything is over?”

Prompto stared at him in shock. He hadn’t counted to ever hear what Noctis wanted to tell him but it seemed so important for him that he still remembered it.

He gulped.

“And?” he asked.

Uneasily Noctis moved from one leg to the other.

“Well… you know what will happen and so I thought… maybe now. At least I will know that you know it. Then I can make my pe-“

Noctis stopped as he saw the expression on Prompto’s face. He was so hurt. Feeling guilty Noctis let drop his words again.

“I just hurt you…” he whispered.

Prompto shook his head. He had become used to pain over the time. It reminded him of the scar across his nose. Over the time it had faded.

 

It was a strange moment when he looked into the mirror and realized something was missing. Something that brought so much pain but also security. Security that Noctis was, somehow, still at his side.

“I want to hear it nonetheless,” he said, determined. “If it’s important then I want to hear it.”

Surprised Noctis looked up.

“Alright,” he said and took a deep breath. The smile that appeared on his lips made Prompto almost cry. It hurt to just see that but the pain was as sweet as honey. A smile so full of warm, full of affection, full of-

 

“I love you, Prompto Argentum. For a long time.”

 

Silence filled the room.

With parted lips Prompto stared at the king.

Then he laughed nervously.

“W-what? Noct, I think you have slept too long.”

Noctis sighed.

“Yeah I did. And I regretted it for ten years I hadn’t told you earlier.”

“You… are serious?”

“Totally serious.”

Unsure Noctis stretched his neck. “I didn’t want to bother you with this. And it’s not bad if it’s one sided. I… just wanted to tell you.”

 

Prompto went silent. He lost his speech. Too many emotions stormed in his chest pulling at his heart. He couldn’t bear this any longer.

Tears streamed over his checks.

“Idiot,” he stammered. “You’re such a huge idiot!”

Shocked by the situation Noctis stared at his friend. Then he lowered his eyes full of regret.

“Forget what I have said.”

But Prompto didn’t want to forget. He jumped up and gripped Noctis arm so that he had to face him.

“I won’t!” he shouted. With force he wiped away his tears before leaning his forehead against Noctis’.

“I won’t… I have waited for you for damn ten years. You idiot.”

Noctis let the fit of rage of his friend wash over him. Soothingly he laid his hands on Prompto’s shaking shoulders and finally dragged him into a hug.

“I know…” he whispered while Prompto cried into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending isn't really a... happy one. I tried but failed halfway. Maybe I give it another try and write another chapter if you're interested.
> 
> How was it? Drop me a kudo or a comment to give me feedback.


End file.
